Thorn
Thorn(ソーン, soon): is a male of considerably high power who belong's on the group that goes by the name Bailong's Legion. Known because of he's calm, serious and deadly personality. Thorn usually plays the role of being one of the most grim in the Legion. Although he is seen as a brotherly figure to be inspired on looked upon many other hybrids sometimes even seen as kind, his deadliness and cruelty during battle can be underestimated quite a lot. In addition to this Thorn seems to be a Dragon-Human Hybrid being the 3rd Demon General a position high among the Legion now, well-respected Thorn completes all missions given to him with his goal still unknown. Thorn can be considered an S-Class mage due to his power having a mastery over Darkness-Make and Take Over: Dead Soul. A type of Take Over which takes its use upon taking the power of creatures the user has killed and taken down. Because of his usage of magic and deadly self Thorn has gained the alias of Dragon's Essence of Darkness(竭気闇, Ketsu Ki Yami). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Darkness-Make (闇の造形魔法 (ダークネス・メーク), Dākunesu Meiku lit. Darkness Molding Magic) is a powerful Molding Magic and Caster Magic utilized by numerous magicians; it allows them to generate the element of darkness, the same kind used by Darkness Magic, and shape it into structures of their choice. When utilizing the powers of Darkness-Make, the user triggers the magic by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, manifesting pure darkness—however, unlike regular Darkness Magic, the user can only manifest it lightly, that is to say, that they are only able to project the darkness one or two feet ahead of themselves. However, that is where Darkness-Make's full power comes into play—if the user understands the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced in their mind; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, they can use the darkness in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using the darkness to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows the user to expand, shape and solidify the darkness into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. With Darkness-Make, the user is able to draw any darkness or shadow from any source, including the night sky and their own shadow; though they able to manifest darkness from their own magical power, but this is relatively taxing on their body and magic reserves, which is why it is preferable to draw their element from natural sources. Like regular Darkness Magic, Darkness-Make's substance is known to be extremely destructive, capable of obliterating almost anything in its path as the eternano composing the darkness accelerates the moment of contact with a physical being, causing it to explode momentarily, before reverting to its previous state and continuing to travel forward. As the user is capable of molding darkness from the night sky, Darkness-Make becomes exponentially more powerful at night—making a user of the magic considered nearly invincible, with only a few weaknesses to exploit. With high-level Darkness-Make, it is possible to manufacture an exact replica of objects using darkness as the primary material. Despite all of its near invincibility as darkness can be procured from nearly everything and anyhwere, Darkness-Make's greatest weakness is that by drawing upon the element of the night sky; darkness, the user subjects themselves to the full brunt of the negative emotions that compose Darkness Magic and it's subspecies magics. This, in turn, will slowly corrupt the user by negatively influencing their personality to become a twisted mirror of their former self, causing a regular magician to eventually become a dark magician, and it is because of this that a practitioner must be careful when utilizing this magic. *'Darkness-Make: Blade' (闇の造形魔法・変身器 (ダークネス・メーク・ブレード), Dākunesu Meiku: Burēdo lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Variable Bladed Weapon): Darkness-Make: Blade is the most basic of the Darkness-Make spells; it, as the name says, is capable of manifesting any bladed weapon that Thorn is able to imagine. When performing Darkness-Make: Blade, Thorn fuels his magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a blade which is inherently malleable, capable of being morphed into any weapon of choice, as long as it has to do with a blade. Nevertheless, in any form, the Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of darkness in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the weapon makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the weapon is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the bladed weapon inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. As Darkness-Make: Blade is known to be capable of taking any form, as long as it is blade-related, the spell has multiple options and the ability to keep the opponent guessing, also keeping them on their toes at all times. *'Darkness Make: Lance' (闇の造形魔法・槍騎兵 (ダークネス・メーク・ランス), Dākunesu Meiku: Ransu lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Lancer Soldier): Darkness-Make: Lance is one of the most basic Darkness-Make spells; when performing Darkness-Make: Lance, Thorn fuels his magic with negative feelings, fusing eternano and magical power, creating pure darkness, before using the darkness to perfectly replicate the form of a multitude of lances that are flowing with darkness. Thorn holds his hand outwards; manifesting his magical seal from which a multitude of crimson and black lances are launched at high speeds—these lock on to the target, tracking their heat signature, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the lances veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the lances engulf them. Darkness-Make: Lance is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on the user's magical level. However, once the user gains enough power, they will be able to avoid the magic drainage effects of this combination technique. The lances themselves take the form of two thin black and red beams with a pointy tip; one remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *'Darkness Make: Shuriken'(闇の造形魔法・手裏剣 (ダークネス・メーク・しゅりけん), Dākunesu Meiku: Shuriken lit. Darkness Molding Magic: Edged Star Shuriken): Darkness Make: Shuriken is a spell which derives from Darkness-Make. The spell on itself is very easy to learn. The spell is what the name says on tin a Shuriken created out of darkness. To perform the spell, Thorn must first fuel his magic with negative feelings, fusing eternal and magical power, Thorn is able to create pure darkness, now he shapes this darkness into a shuriken this varying from a 3-star shuriken, 4-star shuriken or even 5-star shuriken. This depends on the reserves of magical power Thorn holds. Thorn now holds his hand upward with the shuriken on hand. Now releasing it and throwing to where the opponent is located. The speeds of this are Not-human. Being able to even catch a fast mage using Light Magic. When the shuriken makes contact with the opponent they will be hit by a severe amount of damage leaving a countless amount of cuts due to the spell's high rotation speed. It is also known that the spell leaves a trace of darkness when released that can engulf the opponent and even kill them on darkness. The spell may be very difficult to dodge as when close the opponent the shuriken can sense there shadow's and get attached to it chasing the opponent until making contact with something or someone. Darkness Make: Shuriken is a spell that is useful to make a good amount of damage at the opponent and usually to finish an opponent. Trivia *His stats are Category:Demon General